Three Times The Love
by Kurohane Ookami
Summary: Risa thought it was all over when Fang and Embry finally got along. But when Max reappears, what will the threesome do? Fang must make a descision that will effect everyone, but what about the rivalry and hate between Risa and Max?


A/N: This is for St. Fang of Boredom's 'Saint's Sequals'. Hope you like!

DISCLAIMER! I OWN NOTHING! ALL THE CREDIT OF THIS GOES TO ST. FANG OF BOREDOM!

But, I do own Fang, Max, Iggy, Seth, Leah, and Jasper, as I have kidnapped them from their books/ movies.

_Love is another adventure in life;You go up and down, everywhere inbetween, and you never know what will happen next._

Risa POV

I woke to the pounding of the door and a massive headache.

And being sandwiched between the two idiots I want to call the Devil at the moment. "Fang." I mumbled, hitting him on the shoulder gently. He groaned and rolled over. "Fang." I mumbled again. He opened his eyes this time, looking at me sleepily.

"What?" he asked, slurring a tiny bit.

"Two things. One, I am never going partying with you ever again, and two, someone's at the door." I whisper yelled at him. He smirked for a second, and my heart skipped a beat as per usual. "I'm on it babe." he kissed my forehead gently before crawling out of bed and walking over to the door.

Embry, somehow noticing Fang had left even in his sleep, woke up. "My head hurts." he grumbled immediately.

"That's your own damn fault." I muttered back crankily. My night previously had been spent partying in a bar since get this, 'The boys wanted to go out.' I had then proceded to get very drunk, have a make out session with both Fang and Embry, stagger home without them, and fall into bed.

And here we are.

The door opened.

"Hey Fang." a girls voice said.

"Max?"

My eyes widened in shock.

No way in freaking HELL.

Fang POV

Max stood in front of me awkwardly, not saying anything yet not being silent.

"Yeah, it's me." I knew that this wasn't a dream when she looked at me, her eyes filling with tears.

"Why are you here?" I asked, somewhat coldly. The last time I'd seen Max was when I'd flown away when she had kept saying all her 'I have to save the world.' crap. And that was a few years ago.

"I can't do it anymore Fang. I can't take all of the pressure." she sobbed now, pouring out all of her tears.

"How did you find me?" I asked now, slightly confused on that note.

"We're bird-kids, Fang. And besides, I was in the area and heard something about a party, and when I looked into it someone told me you lived here." Well SHIT.

"Fang?" Risa's voice came from the bed. "Yeah babe?" I asked over my shoulder. "Who's at the door?" I glanced at her now, her hair falling neatly over her eyes from waking up.

"Max, this is Risa. My girlfriend." I introduced, standing out of the way so the two could get a look at each other.

The funniest look came over the girls face, and I wondered slightly is she'd gone mad. Then I realized it was jealousy and hate.

"Your...GIRLFRIEND?" Max asked, disbelieving. I heard Embry snort, and I growled. "Will you shut up, you stinking wolf boy?" I said in knew I didn't mean it, not really. I was used to the imprinting thing, and after last night, I'm thinking we'd had a make out fest judging by the looks on peoples faces when we left.

"Only if you don't take me partying again." Embry said back teasingly. Max's eyes were huge now, and I couldn't help but let out a small laugh. "Confusing, isn't it?" I asked, smiling.

"Yeah. Why are you living with these two?" she asked. "The idiot guy over there is a werewolf and imprinted on me and I am in love with Risa, and so is said werewolf." I explained quickly. "I imprinted on both of you!" Embry protested.

"Sure..." I muttered. "Anyway, Max, what happened to you and Iggy?" I asked curiously. Last I'd head from Nudge in the Institute, she'd been happily dating him.

"Well, everything went downhill. Iggy decided he'd had enough, that we'd already done enough, and he left with Gazzy and Angel." Max explained.

"And that brings you to my front door, why?" Risa asked, coming to stand by me in her boy shorts and t-shirt pajama set.

Max shot a glare at her before turning back to me.

"I want you back. I miss you Fang."

And before I could register what was happening, she kissed me.

Embry POV

I watched in some horror and humor as this Max chick had a make out session with my imprint, which he obvioulsy didn't like to much.

I got out of bed and went over to the girl and Fang and Risa.

"Can you kindly get off of Fang before you kill him with lack of oxygen?" I pointed out. Maxine or whatever her name was pulled away from Fang, and he stood there in shock, not knowing what the hell had just happened.

"Excuse me?" she half snarled. "Well, in case you haven't noticed, Fang obviously doesn't love you anymore, and has a girlfriend." I said the last part very slowly so she would understand in all of her blondness.

I noticed that Risa was sneaking off to the kitchen, and I had a bad feeling I knew what for. "Uh, Fang?" I said nervously.

"Yeah Bry?"

"Risa's got her butcher knife."

He turned to see Risa, a huge snarl imprinted on her face, coming towards Max with the knife. I laughed a tiny bit, I admit, because usually it's us two guys being overprtective and jealous. But this time it was her.

"Get out of my house, quit making moves on MY boyfriend, and stay the fuck out of our lives." She growled, brandishing her weapon, and I saw fear appear for a milisecond in Max's eyes. Then it disappeared.

"And what if I don't?" she asked cheekily.

"Then we're having Max a la Chicken for dinner tonight."

Risa POV

I was beyond pissed off.

Max thinks that if Iggy deserts her her ex-boyfriend will just rush back into her arms? I don't think so.

Max glared at me.

Fang was looking torn between the two of us, and I instantly realized _He might go back to her._

"Fang?" I asked. He looked at me, his eyes full of some emotion I couldn't place. "Why would you go back to her?" I heard a whole lot of hurt in my tone, and Fang's eyes grew longing. He turned back to Max.

Then to me.

Then back to Max.

Then back to me.

I was hurt. So was he. But even though Max had hurt him and he had hurt Max, he still had a tiny part that still loved her.

I stood down. "It's your choice Fang." I murmered.

"I don't know though..."

"Come back to me Fang." Max pleaded.

"Max, you hurt me when you chose saving the world. Risa isn't like that."

"She chose him over you."

"Risa chose both of us Max."

Max's eyes were growing stormy, and I knew that she was going to tell Fang to make a descision, as Jacob and Quil had two years ago.

"It's me or her Fang. Choose now."

Fang POV

I couldn't decide.

I knew someday I would meet Max and she would tell me to choose between us.

But I just didn't know anymore. Now that she was actually here, I couldn't make a choice.

Max had hurt me when she had told me she was going to save the world and she said we couldn't be together if I didn't support her.

But Risa had hurt me too, in the beginning. When she had met Embry. But now we all got along and we both shared Risa. Risa was selfless and a mother hen, and she would never let anything come between me and Embry and her.

But Max loved all of the Flock. But she had let something come between us. Her 'destiny.'

I knew who I was going to choose.

"I choose..."

Max POV

I waited eagerly to hear what he was going to say. I knew he was going to choose me anyway, since I had stuck with him for everything, from a simple lightning storm all of those years ago to saving him numerous times.

"Risa."

I felt my mouth drop open, and I noticed Risa's as well.

I recovered quickly though, and glared at the woman.

Spikey blue hair that went down to her shoulders which melded into black tips, while her bangs lightened to a pale blue. I couldn't really tell what color her eyes were in the crappy hallway lighting, but I could tell she was not as pretty as some people I'd seen over the years.

"You will be hearing from me." I snarled at her. She growled at me, and I knew that even though she had a knife, she wouldn't need it if I got between her and Fang.

"I hate you Fang. Go to Hell." I cried before running away from the stupid apartment.

Embry POV

"Well, that was interesting." I spoke after Max went racing down the hall.

Fang shrugged. "She never really was the smart one. I go for the werewolves and the very hot mother hens." I smirked at the comment.

"I feel loved." Risa said. "And I really need an Advil or five. My head is killing me after that."

Fang and I nodded. "Agreed." I muttered.

So after we had 2 extra strength Advil, we all crawled back into bed and fell into what would seem to be put as a deep sleep.

Max POV

I sat on a cliff, staring into the sky, plotting my way to get revenge on the stupid slut who had stolen Fang from me.

Because I am Maximum Ride, and NOBODY messes with me.

Risa POV

"I love you Fang. I love you Embry." I muttered in my half asleep state before letting sleep take me.

A/N: If anybody noticed the whole thunderstorm thing, didn't it sound familiar? Check out the fanfic of Fang being scared of thunderstorms by Saint to figure out that part.

Anyway, I hope you liked it, though personally I think I might have been able to do better.

Cullen


End file.
